


A Little Bird Flew By

by 1quintisfan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick loves his littlewing, Jason Todd is 18, Jason Todd is Alive, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a Flirt, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Tim Drake is 16, Tim Drake is a Flirt, Tim Drake is a prostitute, alfred is awesome, and prob a bit OOC, and young ones to, bruce is tired, hot cocoa and cuddles, i cant tag, its just a thing that could happen but wont, jason is friends with everyone, no rape happens, perverted old farts, rentboy!Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1quintisfan/pseuds/1quintisfan
Summary: when Jason hears about some new kid from the working girls he goes to check it out not having any idea that those blue eyes would change his life foreverRobin!Jason  rentboy!Tim





	A Little Bird Flew By

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! heres the first chapter of A Little Bird Flew By a work that ive been thinking about making for a while now! sadly i dont have a Beta reader so if you catch any mistakes feel free to point them out and ill try to get them fixed as soon as possible! now i dont have a update schedule figured out yet seeing as the only reason this chapter got typed up was that the wifi was down so i couldnt do any school work though i promise you i will try my hardest to finish this in a timely manner! hope you enjoy and comments a writers inspiration so please feel free to leave a little something!! *\^u^/*

He jumped from building to building, flying through the air as fast as he could chasing a shadow that always seemed to keep just far enough ahead to never be caught.   
“I win LittleWing!” the shadow cries as he touches down on the last building. “I told you to quit calling me that!” the boy in yellow, red, and green yells at his companion as he touches down as well. “Aww come on you know you love it” the older teases ruffling the younger’s hair a bit before smoothing back his own. “Screw you Nightwing” the younger grouches as he tries to get his hair to flatten back down and catch his breath “dear Robin how you injure me so!” Nightwing says as he clutches his heart feigning pain. “Yeah, yeah whatever.” Robin says as he looks over the side of the building towards the warehouse they were supposed to be watching. “When’s B gonna get here?” he asks fidgeting in place. “Now” he hears in a deep gravelly voice as he turns around to see Batman standing there in all his gloomy glory. “Hey B what are we doing?” he says as he lopes over to the man.   
“You are going back to the cave” Batman says “while Nigtwing and I are going to do this warehouse raid” His face turns one of anger as he turns to his father figure “Come on B! I can do it! Plus what if you need back up and im all the way back at base!?” “Nightwing and I can handle it just fine, and I do not want you within a block of this warehouse am I clear?” he says while glaring at the teen “yeah sure, whatever” Robin says as he readies his grapple to shoot to the next building across the street “ I may not be within a block of the place but im sure as hell not going home just yet.” He mumbles under his breath before he takes off across the night sky.  
“You know He’s probably not going the listen to a word you just said right?” Nightwing asks with a smirk as he remembers his days as Robin. “Yes, I know” the Bat sighs before starting the briefing for the mission. 

 

The air is cold as he jumps over the next alley, his breath coming out in short puffs of fog. “don’t do this don’t do that I swear its almost like he doesn’t trust me!” he gripes before getting to the fire escape and sliding down the ladder. As he walks around the side of the building he hears a little jingle of a bell and a “have a good night!”. When he turns the corner you can see the glass windows and booths of an old fashioned diner with checkered floors and everything. The bell above the door gives a little jingle as he opens it to hear the old radio over in the corner playing some 70’s rock, he walks in to see a beautiful woman in her 30s with beautifully tan skin and dark black hair dancing along to the music slightly while wielding a broom and dustpan. “Hey Linda!” he yells, as she turns around a look of surprise and then recondition blooms across her face. “Robin! How are you? I haven’t seen you in weeks! We were staring to get worried you know!” She yells as she drops the broom to come give him a hug.  
“Yeah I know, im sorry for worrying ya B’s been keeping me busy.” He says as he hugs her back “How’s the little rascals been doing? I heard Rosa was entering an art contest right?” she looks at him with a smile as she starts to walk behind the counter “both Rosa and Mikey are doing fine, and Rosa won first place in that contest!” she says with a proud smile “I’m guessing your usual yes?” she says as she starts to pick up some to-go coffee cups “ah yes please.” He says as he saunters over to the counter to sit down on one of the bar stools. They make conversation as she fills up the cups equipped with lids before putting them in a drink holder and setting them on the counter “that’s three hot coffees one black two with cream and one hot chocolate with marshmallows adding up to $5.71” she says as he opens up a pouch on his utility belt and pulls out a twenty. “Robin” she chastises even though she knows he will insist she keep every penny of the change. “Have a good night Linda! And tell the little ones I said hi!” he says as he bolts out the door. Leaving the twenty on the counter. She shakes her head as she picks it up to put in the register. 

Robin jogs down the street and round the corner as fast as he can though careful not to spill the drinks before seeing three ladies standing on the corner. “Coffee anyone?” he asks as he skids to a stop right in front of them. The tallest of the three a bouncy red head with curls for miles and large bangles hanging from her ears named Daisy gives him a peck on the cheek before reaching down and grabbing one of the cups “Jaybird you are the best” she says before taking a large drink and sighing in contentment. One of the other girls a bubbly brunette in a tiny pair of Daisy dukes and heels named Sammy comes forward for one of the other cups also giving him a peck on the cheek before taking a drink of when she calls ‘pure heaven’ “I can’t believe you drink that shit straight Josie” he says as the third girl a tiny blond not much older than himself with leather boots up to her knees and a tiny leather tube top with matching shorts takes the third cup and downs half in one go while flipping him off.

“How’s you Ladies night goin’ so far?” he asks as he takes the last cup and sips out some of the chocolatey deliciousness. While leaning up against the building they were standing in front of. “Okay so far besides there’s no customers and it bein’ cold as balls out” Josie says as she takes another smaller sip of her coffee “Yeah it seems the ole’ boys don’t come out as much once the weather gets cold” Daisy says with a bit of a growl “You’d think it be tha other way around ya know?” Robin nods his head before taking another sip “Yeah though I got a regular coming around later so we ain’t gotta worry too much” Sammy says with a bit of a grimace “He aint giving ya trouble is he Sammy? Cause I can set him straight for ya” Robin says with a worried look, these girls are his friends. He known then since he was just a little rugrat who was stealing the tires off of cars, since before becoming the boy wonder” Sammy gives him a bit of a side hug “Nah im good Jay you aint gotta worry ‘bout me , though I do have someone you might need to worry ‘bout” she says with a distraught look “There’s a new kid working over off of 12th and park. Lil’ tiny thing all arms, legs, and big blue eyes can’t be older than 15” she looks over to Daisy and Josie and they all have distraught faces thinking about someone that young having to do this to survive even though most of them were that age when they started. Daisy shakes her head and finishes off her coffee before turning to Robin “We normally wouldn’t say anything Jason but the kids tiny and just way too easy to snatch up and we thought maybe you could help him out or at least keep an eye out for him like you do us” she smiles a feeble smile “of course, thanks for telling me” he says as he pushes off the building and throws his cup in a nearby trash can “ill go check it out before I head back for the night ok?” “Thanks Jaybird” Daisy says as Sammy and Josie both give him a hug. Right before he shoots his grapple He turns and asks one last question “Hey you know what the Kid’s name is?” Josie is the one that answers so quietly he barely hears her “he goes by Timmy”


End file.
